


Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda

by shenshen77



Series: Multifandom Whumptober 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Survivor Guilt, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: Steve Rogers and Maria Hill in the immediate aftermath of the fall of SHIELD.





	Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, two ficlets in one evening! The prompt for the 10th was “Bruises” and I decided to give Steve Rogers and Maria Hill a shot :)

Steve looked at himself in the mirror. It never ceased to amaze him how he didn’t bruise anymore. By all rights he should be mottled green and blue, after all he had just fallen out of a helicarrier. He shouldn’t just be bruised, he should be dead. He shuddered at the thought and took a deep breath.

A small, calloused hand touched the tense muscles between his shoulders and gently stroked him.

“Maria.” He leaned into her touch, let her ground him. Her warmth seeped into him and he shivered. He should have been dead. So many others were. He should have saved them. His breathing sped up and his eyes began to sting. “I should have…”

“You did what you could, Steve. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” She took him in her arms and held him as he fell apart.


End file.
